


Rather Observe

by paradiamond



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Jonathan watches Steve and Nancy from a closet, M/M, Multi, OT3, Voyeurism, the perfect storm haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradiamond/pseuds/paradiamond
Summary: Steve and Nancy put on a show for Jonathan. It might kill him, and as usual, it's all Steve's fault.





	Rather Observe

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say that I'm surprised or embarrassed that this is the first thing I've written for Stranger Things, cinematic masterpiece, but I'm not.

It's so quiet in the house. 

Jonathan knows that Nancy and Steve are downstairs getting ready, but they're almost silent, moving with care, trying to keep up appearances. He chews on his thumbnail, barely breathing. It makes him dizzy to think about, and they haven’t even started. 

Jonathan shifts his weight in the small space of Steve’s closet, trying not to make any noise either. It could ruin the game. Not for the first time, he nervously runs his hands through his hair, trying to remind himself not to think. If it was too weird, Steve wouldn't have suggested it and Nancy wouldn't have agreed. They asked for this, not him. Just because his heart pounds when he finally hears them on the stairs doesn't make him a pervert. They want this, want him. All of him, apparently. 

The door opens and Jonathan's eyes fix on the crack in the closet door, zeroing in on where they'll be when they step all the way inside. The desire to see them is nearly overpowering, but he keeps himself still no matter how much he wants to ease the door open a few more inches. 

Not that it would really ruin anything. They know he's there, had planned this for days. They even tested the angles, moving around in the space until they found the the exact right position for Steve’s bed. Nancy had even walked Jonathan up to the room half an hour before and gave him a quick kiss before going back downstairs. It’s all fine. 

“Wanna sit babe?” Steve asks, loudly and in a tone that's a little too casual. Despite the obvious show, Jonathan's heart rate picks up and he sets a hand to rest against the closet wall, bracing himself. 

Steve walks into view, all swagger and already shedding his jacket and shoes. Nervous and excited as he is, unable hold still. Jonathan rolls his eyes. Sometimes he still can't believe it. Boys, sure. But Steve Harrington? Weirder than monsters. 

Nancy follows behind, and Jonathan reflexively smiles when she stops right on the mark. Of the three of them, Nancy is clearly the least possessed by this idea. She's interested in the sex, but Jonathan knows that she doesn’t have the same fixation that Steve clearly does, and that Jonathan finally admitted to having after Steve decided it was happening. 

They had been eating lunch behind the school when Steve brought it up, sitting close but not too close. It didn’t really matter, no one looks at three teenagers and think they might all be having sex with each other, especially not when two of them are boys. They maintain a public distance anyway, even Steve and Nancy. Jonathan knows that it's mostly to make him feel better, but he never says anything because it works. 

Steve had rolled his shoulders and shot Jonathan a familiar, dangerous look. “So.”

Jonathan stared back at him, going for impassive. “Yeah?” 

“What is it you like about watching people?”

Jonathan's eyes had gone wide, and he couldn’t say anything as Nancy smacked Steve in the back of the head. Steve barely seemed to notice, still looking at Jonathan with an intensity that made a thrill go up his spine, just like the did the first time Steve kissed him and then nudged him in Nancy’s direction. 

Jonathan shrugged, trying for nonchalant. “I don't know.” 

Steve’s lips had quirked, clearly not believing him. “Yeah? Do you want to know what I like about being watched?” 

Jonathan blinked. Next to him, Nancy had gone very still, listening, interested. Jonathan shook his head and Steve's quirk morphed into a full grin. 

“No? Want to know what I like about being watched by you then?” Steve asked, his voice dropping down to something low and familiar, obviously referring to the times Jonathan had gotten caught up in the watching when he was meant to be participating. 

“Yeah,” Jonathan had said a near whisper, before he could stop himself. 

He should have known then where Steve was taking them this time. 

Now, Jonathan’s heart pounds as Steve takes his shirt off and stretches his arms over his head, making a show of himself. Exhibitionist, Jonathan knows. Class clown, always loud. Show off. It shouldn't be the shock that it is, hitting Jonathan in the chest like a punch. He breathes raggedly as Nancy watches him from her perch on the bed, one leg crossed primly over the other. They're both beautiful. 

Neither of them look in the direction of the closet. 

Steve turns around, away from where Nancy is sitting to face the closet. There's no reason for him to do it other than the fact that Jonathan is inside, but Steve has never been particularly subtle. Jonathan gives him a long look, wondering if he can tell, if he can feel it. Judging from the bulge at the front of his pants, he probably can. Jonathan jerks his gaze back up to his face, his own burning. The knowledge that he had made it happen burns under his skin. 

Steve gives an exaggerated roll of his shoulders that has absolutely nothing to do with unzipping his pants, and drops them to the floor. No underwear. From behind, Nancy giggles. 

“Did you walk around like that all day?” 

Steve cranes his neck around, probably smirking at her. “Maybe. I like a long build up.”

She gets to her feet, slipping her shirt up and over her head unselfconsciously as she goes. “You're such an idiot.” 

Steve's gaze drops straight down to her breasts, dropping his performance at the same time. “Yeah?” 

She sidles up next to him, one hand creeping up his ribs. “Yeah.” 

Smiling, Steve reaches around and unhooks her bra, smooth in a way that Jonathan never is. He lets it fall, still focused on her, and Jonathan’s breath catches in his throat, suddenly struck with the feeling of watching rather than been shown something. They’re absorbed in each other now, not thinking about Jonathan at all. He leans forward, eager and desperate to keep his breathing quiet. He doesn't want to disturb them, not now. 

Nancy rolls up on her toes and tilts her face up, clearly asking for a kiss. Jonathan smiles reflexively. She does the same to him. 

Steve gives her what she wants, like he always does, sliding his hands into her hair and leaning down to her height. Nancy tilts her face up, angling herself so they fit. It's still a stretch, he's so much taller than her, but they look good together. Jonathan brings his fingers up to his own mouth, stroking lightly. 

Steve is a great kisser. He presses carefully, caressing instead of invading until Nancy opens her mouth. Even then he doesn't push it, sliding them apart as smoothly as he started, running his tongue along Nancy’s bottom lip when he pulls away. Jonathan drops his hand and runs his own tongue over his bottom lip too, trying to match the feeling. He lets out a shuddering breath, drawing Nancy’s gaze for a moment before she smiles and looks away. 

“Shall we?” She tilts her head towards the bed and then darts over to perch on it before Steve has the chance to respond. Steve follows silently, eyes glued to her hands unfastening her skirt, shimming it off, dropping it to the floor. When her hands go to the hem of her panties, he grabs them, making her giggle. 

“Hang on,” he says, almost too quietly for Jonathan to hear. He encourages her to lie back, flat on the bed so he's leaning over her. Jonathan leans as far to the right as he can so he can just see Steve press a kiss to Nancy’s hip bone before sliding her underwear off completely. Then he throws them aside, and they land near the closet door. Jonathan looks down, heart pounding, then up again. 

Steve makes a show of settling himself on top of her, arms above her head. “Well Miss Wheeler, how do you want it?” 

Jonathan can just see Nancy tilt her head, apparently considering the question. She murmurs something that he doesn't catch, but then Steve is pushing himself up, his now very obvious erection catching Jonathan’s attention as he moves. Steve perches at the side of the bed, watching just as avidly as Jonathan as Nancy climbs up and settles on her hands and knees, facing the end of the bed. Facing the closet. 

Jonathan’s eyes widen. His hand gripping the closet door frame tightens to the point of pain. Steve seems just as affected. It actually makes him pause, the expression on his face enticingly new. Jonathan watches him glance at the gap in the closet and then very intentionally look away, back to Nancy. “We’ve uh- are you sure?”

Nancy wiggles her hips a bit. “Yeah. First time for everything.”

“First time for a lot of things,” Steve mutters as he moves to kneel behind her, running his hands along the lines of her back and then down to her sides, holding on. 

She smiles. “I’ve had a lot of firsts with you.” 

“True.” He tilts his head. Then he moves his hand from her side, disappearing in between her legs where Jonathan can barely see. But he can see Nancy’s face, and faces had always been more compelling to him than just bodies. Nancy’s face is amazing.

She tilts her neck back, eyes closed at first as Steve touches her. His arm moves smoothly, rhythmically, in a pattern Jonathan recognizes from touching and being touched. His fingers twitch. He switches between looking at Steve's expression of intent and Nancy’s passion. The way she arches her back when Steve changes what he's doing, the movement of his arm, muscles clenching. Nancy moans, dropping down to her forearms to put her head on the bed, and Jonathan gives up trying. He reaches down and squeezes himself through his jeans, wondering why he didn't get undressed before. They're both naked, Steve with his fingers buried inside her, and he's fully dressed in the closet. Suddenly, Nancy cries out, and Steve grins, the light in his eyes wild. Jonathan breathes through his mouth, and starts stripping off his shirt as quietly as he can. 

Steve leans down and presses a kiss in between Nancy’s shoulder blades. “Good?”

She turns her head, and Jonathan can see her face is flushed all the way down to her neck. “Good. Condom?”

Steve lunges for the drawer while Jonathan hurries with his pants, but the touch makes him shiver and pant. Hopefully not too loudly. They seem to have forgotten him again, getting lost in each other. But it won’t be for long if he make too much noise. Finally he gets his pants off and puts his hand back on the door frame, determined to watch, to focus. Nancy rises back up to her hands, briefly looking over her shoulder as Steve positions himself before facing front again. 

Jonathan can see the exact moment when Steve pushes into her. Nancy’s eyes widen and Steve’s mouth goes a little slack. Jonathan reaches back down to stroke himself in time with them, the concept too compelling to resist. Then they both start to move. At the first real thrust, Nancy’s breasts bounce and she gives a sharp cry that has both Steve and Jonathan freezing in place. 

“Ok?” 

“Yes,” Nancy breathes, and Jonathan shivers. He knows her voice. Knows what that tone sounds like right next to his ear. Steve grins. So does he. 

“Ok,” Steve says, like a promise. His fingers flex when he’s holding her by the hips, the soft flesh there giving easily. Jonathan’s eyes zero in on the spot, hoping that he can touch her there later, line his fingers up exactly like Steve did. He grips himself tightly instead, dragging his focus back up to Steve, who thrusts again, slowly at first but quickly picking up speed. 

They look amazing. Both of them are all long lines and angles belied by a certain softness. Steve can't take his eyes off of Nancy, of what he's doing to her, so neither can Jonathan. He touches himself again, feeling out Steve's rhythm by the way he breathes, matching that too. He drops his gaze down to Nancy, leveraged against him, and pauses. 

It's not the way she looks, because she looks amazing. It’s more than compelling as a picture, but after a while Jonathan can see from her face that Nancy doesn't really like it. Her expression isn't the same as when Jonathan has seen her enjoying herself before, for Steve or for him. She putting on a show, arching her back, tilting her head up, making some noise. But her heart isn't in it. Steve can't see her eyes, but Jonathan can. He lets go of himself and leans forward, wondering if he should say something. But then of course Nancy does it herself. 

“Um, Steve?” She cranes her neck, and Steve freezes, face flushed and eyes a little glassy. 

He reaches up and runs a hand through his hair, making it even wilder than it already was. “Yeah?”

“This isn't- I want to see you too,” she says quietly, and Steve whines, eyes darting up to the closet and then back down so fast Jonathan wonders if he imagined it. 

“Yeah,” Steve manages, though proper speech seems a bit past his capabilities at the moment. “Fuck yeah.” 

He pulls out and leans away slightly, giving Jonathan a good look at him. He sucks in a sharp breath, taking in Steve’s heaving chest and straining erection. There’s a flush running from his chest down to his stomach. Jonathan runs a hand through his hair and makes himself look at Nancy again. 

Jonathan pants as she shimmies around, onto her back. Her dark hair is spread out behind her, trailing off the end of the bed. She spreads her legs. As soon as she's settled, Steve is grabbing for her leg, leveraging it up slightly as he plunges back in. Nancy wiggles out of his grip and wraps her legs around his hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. She gasps, finally losing herself, and Jonathan can't help but groan softly from seeing her like this at last. 

Steve looks up at the sound, and his eyes go wide, like he sees Jonathan in the dark. He probably can, Jonathan realizes with a jolt. The sun had started to go down, making the room a little darker, allowing their eyes to adjust. Steve looks away, face burning and the rhythm of his thrusts starts to break down. 

Inspired, Jonathan pushes the door open and little more and leans against the doorway, arms crossed. Steve’s head jerks up again and he gives full body shudder when he meets Jonathan’s eyes. 

“Christ,” he screws his eyes shut and leans down, closer to Nancy. She cranes her neck back and sees Jonathan. It's the first time she's looked directly at him since she put him in the closet in the first place, and for a second he's worried she'll disapprove of him for breaking the rules, but she smiles, like slow syrup spreading across her face, blissed out from pleasure and pleased to see him. Jonathan smiles back and pointedly eyes Steve. Nancy turns back to Steve with a wicked smile and wraps her arms around his shoulders. 

“Look at him.” Nancy says quietly and Steve freezes, glancing back up at Jonathan, pupils blown wide and dark. Nancy keeps moving her hips, driving him forward when he slows. Steve pants, clearly on the brink and still watching Jonathan watch him. Jonathan tries not to smile, keeping his expression intense and focused. He doesn't reach down to touch himself again, even though Steve must be able to see how hard he is standing there in just his underwear. 

Steve’s arms start to shake. Jonathan tilts his head, pointedly studying Steve’s body, and Steve stops moving, shaking, and comes. Then he drops down, curling into Nancy. 

“Oh my god,” Steve whines. “No fair, fuck.” 

Nancy giggles, tracing her fingers over his back. Jonathan stays in the closet, torn between his desire and his desire to keep watching. Nancy decides for him. 

“Jonathan?”

He pushes the door open and walks forward on shaky legs. The closet has been holding him up, and now he feels both heavy and light. She hold one of her hands out to him and pulls him down to sit on the bed with them as Steve rolls over and onto his back, still panting. Jonathan smirks down at him. 

“You ok?”

Steve waves a hand. “I'm dead.”

Jonathan rolls his eyes and sees Nancy doing the same. She smiles and sits up, putting her face very close to his. Jonathan sucks in a sharp breath, still surprised by her every time. Nancy raises a hand, lightly brushing his hair away from his eyes. “Hey.”

He smiles, hyper aware of how hard he still is next to them. “Hey.”

She shifts close to him and slides her hand up his chest. “Did you...like it?”

Jonathan can only nod. Nancy smiles. “Good. Do you want...more?” 

She looks so sweet that he has to kiss her. She hums and turns her face to meet him when he leans in, pressing herself close. Jonathan reaches down for the band of his boxers, but Nancy stops him, smiling. 

“Let me.” 

Jonathan lets out a sharp breath as she pushes him down, acutely aware of how Steve had done this to her. Nancy slides his underwear off slowly, trailing her fingers along the skin of his inner thighs. She even kisses him the same way, right next to his hip bone. Jonathan relaxes into the softness of the bed, letting her carry him away. Nancy takes him into her mouth with a confidence she hadn’t had even a month earlier. But then, Jonathan never would have let her before, let alone do it next to Steve, who is now blatantly watching them through slitted eyes. 

It doesn’t feel like it’s going to take very long. Jonathan is too wound up, too aware of both of them to last. Nancy hollows her cheeks and runs her tongue along the underside of his dick, the move intentional to the point that it makes him shiver. Steve sits up, never one to be still for very long, and slides a hand over Jonathan’s chest, brushing his left nipple before pinching the left. 

“Alright Byers?” 

Jonathan can only moan. Steve grins and leans down, his mouth very close to his ear. “I forgot you were there, you know. I forget you were watching, but then I felt your eyes on me.” 

As though coordinating with him, Nancy chooses that moment to take a careful breath and then slide down, taking Jonathan deep. It’s too much, too far. Jonathan shakes as he comes, his back trying to arch under the pressure of Steve’s hand, now holding him down. 

“Jesus-” Jonathan breathes, and hears Nancy giggle from between his legs. He looks down, the sight still making him feel hot even after all this time. Nancy smiles and crawls back up, settling in next to him. 

Jonathan rolls to face her, catching her by the back of the neck and giving her a grateful kiss. 

“Right after she blew you? Hot,” Steve says, plastering himself up against Jonathan’s back. He’s tracing Jonathan’s shoulder blade, then winds his arms around him, touching his chest. The hard press of arousal is gone, all drained away. They’re done and he’s doing it anyway, just because he like to. 

Nancy breaks away and sends a fond look over Jonathan’s shoulder. “Jealous.” 

“Me? Definitely.” 

Jonathan snorts and turns his head to kiss Steve, deciding to be the brave one for once, and is rewarded immediately. Steve licks into his mouth, hard, demanding. A hand creeps up his chest, and then Nancy is pulling him away, turning him back to kiss her again. Steve presses kisses and bites along the back of his neck. Nancy pulls away, leaning back to watch. 

“Kiss him again,” she says, her voice a little hoarse. 

Steve laughs, still holding Jonathan to him. He presses his face very close to Jonathan’s ear, sending a shiver up his spine. “Uh oh, Nancy has a thing.” 

Jonathan’s eyebrows fly up. He cranes his neck to look at Steve, who winks at him. “It’s always something. Byers like to watch, I like to be watched, and apparently Nancy likes telling us what to do.” 

Jonathan blinks and turns back, meeting Nancy’s eyes. She looks a little nervous, the color high in her cheeks. Jonathan reaches back, sliding his hand down Steve’s side, and sees Nancy follow the contact with her eyes. He and Steve hadn’t done much together, it had mostly been about sharing Nancy up until now. But Steve feels good up against his back, his breath on his neck, his erection pressed against his thighs. And Nancy seems to agree. 

Jonathan smiles at her and tilts his head back towards Steve, lowering his voice enough to create the illusion of privacy while still letting Nancy hear. “Then maybe we should let her.” 

Nancy gasps, Steve smirks, and Jonathan smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> for more nonsense, follow me at paradiamond.tumblr.com (:


End file.
